Battle Kitchen
'Battle Kitchen '''is a game mode in ''Cook, Serve, Delicious! ''that focuses on preparing, cooking and serving foods. Refer to the article opening hours for a full description on how orders are taken, prepared, cooked and served. It consists of 5 different challenges. One of them is single player only but the rest is up to 4 players in local multiplayer (requires the use of gamepads). All the challenges require players to choose an avatar before starting. There are some avatars available to choose from the start, but others have to be unlocked by earning blue stars. There are three achievements related to unlocking characters. Weekly Challenge The Weekly Challenge can only be played in single player mode. It consists on several waves of the foods mentioned on the Main Menu of ''Cook, Serve, Delicious! Usually the recipe for each food will stay the same throughout each wave. The score is based on how much time does it take for the player to finish the challenge. Penalty time is added every time the order served is not a perfect order. An average order will add a penalty time of 15 seconds and a bad order will add 30 seconds. Participating on the Weekly Challenge awards the player with 1 blue star (maximum 1 per week). Strike Challenges Strike Challenges are a set of themed challenges. On each challenge several waves of food will need to be served. Completing each challenge grants one, two or three blue stars, depending on difficulty. Difficulty Strike challenges can be played in Normal or Extreme difficulty. While Normal difficulty allows for the player to serve some average or bad orders, Extreme difficulty does not, the pace at which orders come is much faster, and recipes are upgraded. In any case, if the player makes 3 bad orders in Normal difficulty or makes any mistake in Extreme difficulty, the challenge will be over and considered incomplete. List of challenges * Simply Delicious: Pretzel, pancakes, corndog, breakfast sandwich, beer. * Meat and Greet: Chicken breast, fried chicken, burger, beer, corn dog. * Friday Night Lights: Beer, pizza, soda, french fries, ice cream. * Italian Bistro: Lasagna, soda, pizza, wine, pasta. * Seafood Diet: Fish, soup, lobster, salad, sushi. * The Far East: Fried rice, sushi, fish, beer, steak. * Delish Dessert: Banana foster, ice cream, sopapillas, soda, coffee. * Breakfast Bonanaza: Pancakes, hash browns, coffee, breakfast sandwich, steak. * El Presidente: Nachos, stacked enchiladas, soda, sopapillas, steak. * Brain Teasers: Baked potato, banana foster, wine, soup, shish kabob. * Hot Pots: Soup, pasta, lobster, coffee, fried rice. * Madness: Soup, shish kabob, nachos, stacked enchiladas, steak. The player is awarded one blue star for completing the challenge in normal difficulty, plus one extra star if the player did not have any bad orders. Extreme difficulty completion awards the player with 3 blue stars. The maximum stars that can be awarded for each Strike challenge is 3; if the player had completed one challenge on normal difficulty and is awarded one star, if the player then completes the same challenge on Extreme difficulty, the player will be awarded two more stars and will have reached the three-star limit. No more stars will be awarded on that challenge for that profile. Endurance Challenge The Endurance Challenge is an endless challenge where score is based on how many perfect orders can the player serve. Orders come in waves, with each wave consisting on 6, 7 or 8 orders. After the 6th order, there will be a text message asking the player to either upgrade one food or replace one food on the menu. Then, every 6 or 7 orders, another text message will appear. Starting foods are very simple ones, and depend on the game. They can vary between chicken breast, pretzels, fried chicken, salad... Once the player makes any mistakes, the challenge will be completed. A blue star is awarded if the player reaches a certain milestone. The game will keep track of the largest number of perfect orders served, and no more blue stars will be awarded until the player reaches the next milestone. eSports Endurance The eSports Endurance challenge is the same as the Endurance Challenge, but at a much faster rate and starting with foods like sushi, soda, pasta, and some more foods considered difficult. Mystery Box The Mystery Box challenge is a kind of endurance challenge where some of the orders will be replaced by question marks, not knowing which food is it until the prep station key is pressed. Unlike the normal Endurance Challenge, all the foods are available from the start and there is no player choice on what will appear. As the challenge progresses, foods will upgrade. Category:Gameplay